Rubble Trouble New York
Rubble Trouble New York, originally Rubble Trouble, is a strategy demolition game released on January 29, 2010. The game was updated on November 9, 2010, with two levels added and its name changed from Rubble Trouble to Rubble Trouble New York. The game is the first installment of the Rubble Trouble series. In this game, players have to demolish buildings with the tools they are provided with in each level, to gain a certain amount of money that must be earned, without losing all their tools or not being able to get all the money. Controls Click mouse - Select tools at the bottom of the screen and use them. Additional levels Two additional levels were added as part of the Rubble Trouble update. Level 31 In this level, the player has infinite grabbers and one air strike. Two big blocks are placed on the far left of the level, the top block going a bit off the top edge of the bottom block. The bottom block is sealed off and can only be destroyed by a large explosion that will be able to breach the metal and detonate the explosives in the bottom block. The top block has the right side of the block exposed, exposed so that touching the explosives with the grabber arm will detonate them. The player also has four blocks, all which have explosives on them. The player has to place 3 them on top of the bottom top block in a way so that each explosive on the four blocks is at least one block away, so when the player uses the air strike it detonates one of the blocks which detonates the other block and starts a chain reaction which detonates on explosives on the level. Building: One ON-40 Tower Level 32 In this level, the player has infinite chain gun and infinite grabber, although they really only need the chain gun to complete the level. The player has to demolish the Statue of Liberty. The player can easily do this by destroy the bottom blocks which will drop the metal which will prevent the player from destroying the inside from outside. Next, the player should destroy the the Statue of Liberty's torch (made out of explosives), then its arm. Now, the player should position the chain gun on the bottom ground where the Statue of Liberty is standing, so that the chain gun is literally inside the Statue of Liberty. Now, they just have to shoot up, and the Statue of Liberty will fall down. Building: One Statue of Liberty Interactive Objects * Safes '''- Sometimes safes filled with money appear on some of the buildings. Getting them to the ground increases the current amount of money. * '''Supersteel - Super steel can protect surrounding buildings and sometimes workers from broken building debris. Sometimes it can be moved with the grabber. Tools * Nitro - Select this tool and click anywhere on the building. This creates an explosion in that area. * Drill '''- Select this tool and select an area on the side or top of a building to drill it down. The drill will keep travelling in that direction selected until it cannot travel any further. * '''Cannon - Select this tool and move the mouse to adjust the angle. Click and hold with the mouse to adjust the power and let go to fire a canon ball at an area for demolishment. * Wrecking Ball - Select this tool and move it with your mouse to smash the building down. It can only be used for a limited amount of time. * Missile Launcher - Click the mouse to launch a missile. Move the mouse around to control the missile and lead it to the area wished to be demolished. * Grabber - This tool allows you to pick out a piece of the building, safe or super steel. It is useful for getting safes down to the ground. * Thumper - When this tool is positioned on the ground, it destroys the part of the building next to it. * Chain Gun - This tool can be positioned on the ground and the player can aim and shoot and the structures to destroy them. * Air Strike - This tool can be used only above barriers. The player can position the airplane at either side of the barrier. The plane will release nitro bombs that will explode on impact with the structure. Hazards * Buildings - Buildings include Banks, stores and firework factories. * Workers - Workers on certain levels sometimes get stuck on top of some buildings. They must be brought carefully down otherwise they may get injured and cause money loss. Scoring (Money) The amount of money earned depends on the number of safes brought safely to the ground as well as the area and space of building demolished. Updates The original Rubble Trouble had the current screen, without a wrecking ball on the menu. At the time of Rubble Trouble Tokyo's release, they added the wrecking ball to link it to Rubble Trouble Tokyo. Other than the wrecking ball, two new levels were added, which had "an interesting surprise appropriate to New York". The background was also updated with the Empire State building in the background. This was done to match the upcoming sequel, which had been given a specific setting.[citation needed] Miniclip Awards Rubble Trouble Bronze 45,000 points Rubble Trouble Silver 80,000 points Rubble Trouble Gold 120,000 points Beta content Rubble Trouble New York is notable for having an unusual amount of unused and beta content, some of this content still present in the game's files. Unused content Content in this section remains in the code of Rubble Trouble New York (with the exception of beta content), but is not used. Drill machine The drill machine is an unused tool controlled by Barry, appearing as a machine with four big truck-like wheels and a small cockpit-like area where Barry controls the vehicle. The drill machine appeared on the front page ofNitrome.com when Rubble Trouble was first released, the drill machine appearing in the short video (right click → Play) on the front page that goes through the most recently released Nitrome games. This machine is notable for having an upwards facing drill, something not seen in Rubble Trouble at all, asdrills only fire left, right, and downwards. The drill machine may be a very early version of the drill tool, furthermore, the drill tool may have superseded the drill machine, as although the drill tool can fire upwards, the drill tool can fire left, right, and downwards. Although the drill machine is unused, coding for it exists in the game, under the name of DrillTruckMC . This code is exactly the same for DrillMC (the Action Script for the drill tool), with the exception that every occurrence of DrillMC is instead DrillTruckMC . Interestingly, an image of the drill machine appears on Simon Hunter's website, in the Tutorial section. This drill machine is almost exactly the same as the unused drill machine, with the exception that the drill of the drill machine is instead replaced with a chain gun that is operated by Barry. This image may be a recreation of an early design by Nitrome or an example of a 128x128 image, as in the tutorial, that image is used as an example of a 128x128 image. Portapod The portapod is an unused structure, unknown if it was meant to be destroyable or just non-interactive scenery. In Rubble Trouble, the portapod has no debris for being destroyed. Despite being unused it has appeared in other content relating to Rubble Trouble. Prior to Rubble Trouble's release it could be found in the Snowman skin with other Rubble Trouble characters, likely indicating it was cut from the game late in development. After the game's release, a portapod along with a drill machine appeared on the front page of Nitrome.com in the short video (right click → Play) that goes through all the recently released games. If it could be destroyed, the portapod may have cost the player $100 for destroying it, as this is the lowest amount of money that can be lost for destroying a structure. Transport truck The transport truck is an unused object, appearing as a reddish-orange pickup truck with an an oversized cab. The transport truck was likely intended to be a destructible structure, as it is almost exactly the same as theboss' van, only that the transport truck has a driver, a red and brown colour scheme instead of white and brown, and the transport truck having a visible back instead of being completely covered as the boss' van is. The transport truck comes in two versions, both versions carrying vases (one versions used the same based used in the city museum): one version of the transport truck that has a small vase (a vase that can be seen in a wing of the city museum), and another version that has a truck carrying a large vase. Like the drill machine, the transport truck may have been removed rather early in development, as no debris or destroyed state exists for the transport truck. Interesting to note is that the transport truck contains the only human character in Rubble Trouble that is not connected with the demolition crew. Furthermore, it contains a character in what is presumably a destructible structure, something that is not seen until Rubble Trouble Tokyo. Awards Trivia * Super Marrow Land is a clear reference to Super Mario Land for the Gameboy. * If the player presses the pause button after they win or lose, they can continue playing, but to save their progress the player must reset the level.